


JJ and Kiara Season 2

by Taylor_fannon074



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Ship It, Jiara - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_fannon074/pseuds/Taylor_fannon074
Summary: Kiara has returned to her kook life and the pogues have split up. JJ is working with the Sheriff Shoupe and finds Kie on his patrols
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), Kiara & Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Kudos: 6





	JJ and Kiara Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a bunch of JJ and Kie moments so let me know if you wanna see more : )  
> They're all in script form. I did this for a writing class  
> Outerbanks is owned by Netflix and the creators.

Setting: Kie is on a bender and is very drunk. She’s walking towards the docks in the Cut tripping and slurring her words. She feels bad that she and Pope got into an argument. She’s still in shock over the discovery of John B and Sarah. JJ is doing his last rounds around the Cut and he sees Kie almost fall into the water. He gets out of the car and carefully runs over to her.

JJ: Kie! What are you doing!

Kiara: I’m contemplating my existence. Last I checked that wasn’t a crime.

JJ: Come on Kie get down from there!  
(He moves closer to her and lends out his hand. He really just wants to pull her off the edge.)

Kiara: Fine!  
(she reaches for his hand and gets down. When she’s getting down she slips and falls to the ground, dragging JJ with her.)

JJ: Jesus Kie! How much did you drink?  
( Kiara is on the ground laughing out of her mind. JJ tries to get up but Kie pulls him down)

Kiara: Come on drink with like the old times.  
(JJ is hesitant because he has to be home but he really does miss hanging out with the Pogues like he used to. Since they found out John B was alive he’s been holding the pogues together and he just want to be a little reckless.)

JJ: Fine. Hand it over.  
(Kie passes over the bottle of whiskey and JJ takes a swig. Kie is sitting there thinking about things and stuff. The pogues, school, summer) 

Kiara: Do you think we’ll find Sarah and John B?

JJ: Well I don’t know. I mean I really hope so. Pope’s been working endlessly on finding John B’s uncle, so there’s a chance. 

Kiara: Do you agree with him? Pope?

JJ: Agree with what?

Kiara: That I betrayed the Pogues. That I’ll “never truly be one of us.”  
(She says with sarcastic air quotes. JJ pauses and contemplates on the answer. He doesn’t want to hurt Kie’s feelings but he doesn’t want to lie either.) Omg,` you totally agree with him!

JJ: That’s not true I didn’t even say anything.

Kiara: The police force has made you the worst liar, JJ. 

JJ: Look, we needed you. We lost John B and you wouldn’t even talk to us, it’s like you gave up on us

Kiara: I was upset I had just lost one of my best friends! Every time I saw you guys I just reminded me that he was gone. I couldn’t handle it. 

JJ: Yeah well you had a home to go to and so did Pope but me, you guys were my family and I lost it. Shoupe found me blacked out halfway across the beach because I couldn’t handle the loss of my family. I needed you guys.  
(Kiara pauses and thinks about what JJ said. She did leave them when they needed her most and she needed to take responsibility for that)

Kiara: I’m sorry(She puts her hand on his shoulder and looks at him) I know you really needed us and I wanna be there.

JJ: Well then be there when we find John B and Sarah  
(Kiara smiles and takes another swig of the whiskey)

Kiara:Y’know, when did you become the wise one, JJ?

JJ: Well that’s what police work does to ya mam? Come on let me take you home.

Kiara: Ok  
( She said sarcastically. They both get up and head to JJ’s cop car. JJ stops to turn to Kie)

JJ: By the way Kie, you’re a pogue through and through… nothing will change that.  
(kie smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Kiara: you’re a good friend JJ  
( They both get into JJ’s cop car and he drives to her house to drop her off. Kiara leaves with a new state of mind she realizes that the Pogues are for life and she wants that life for better or for worse. JJ heads home ecstatic with his reconnection with Kie. He missed her a lot more than he thought he did. )


End file.
